1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with data storage assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a server, includes a plurality of hard desk drives (HDDs) to provide large capacity of data storage. It would be desirable to provide an effective arrangement for the HDDs.